


The illusion of ice by a mischievous God

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Never enough song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: You are a simple assistance to Tony Stark, but at the weekends your a professional ice skater and Loki finds out about it.





	The illusion of ice by a mischievous God

Work was hard enough for you, and now you had to add a sorcerer, two gods and a teenager to your daily rounds, when you landed the role of assistant to Tony stark you were excited for all the work you could be doing and to live in Avengers tower was a dream, but it turned out that you were just a baby sitter, running all over New York collecting things that the Avengers needed or being sent out to get coffee and pizza, or to pick up Peter from school and take him home to his aunts.

....

Weeks had gone by and you were still running about for the Avengers, you slowly got used to everyone's coffee orders and your managed to get your room sorted and the whole floor plane of the tower, you also managed to get Stephen strange to come on your coffee runs so you could get him to open portals up so you could hand the piping hot coffee to each of the Avengers, and it was better than driving all over New York mainly now as winters cold bite started to hit, it was harder to get to the 10 different coffee shops without the sorcerers help, hitting the last shop you picked up the last coffee order of the day, smiling and thanking the cashier you step out of the shop and walked around into the alleyway where Stephen was waiting for you. 

"Last order of the day Stephen, and it's for Loki and Tony" You said as you watched him nodding while sipping on his coffee, opening a full-size portal to send you back to Avengers Tower. 

"See you Monday, (y/n)" He said as the portal was fully open and you could see the god of mischief turning to the sound of voices. 

"I'll see you Monday, Thank you for helping me Stephen" you said as you stepped through the portal and felt it close behind you. 

....

Watching the snow fall over New York Loki felt sick, he felt the cold air blowing and double checking his hands he saw they were still the pale white of his Asgard skin, and not blue of his true heritage of Jotunheim, turning his eyes back to look out of the city he tried to take a few years ago he watched the snowflakes falling and shuddered at the sight of it, hearing voices Loki turned to see you and the sorcerer out in the snow-covered streets and felt the bitter cold circling his feet as you stepped through the portal the sorcerer had created.

"One large black coffee for the god of mischief" you said as you handed Loki his coffee with a smile, as he nodded and turned back to looking out of the window, turning you left the room and Loki to his thoughts, taking a sip of his drink Loki turned to thank you but found he was alone in the room, moving from the window Loki went and sat down on one of the sofa's returning to the book he was reading. 

Climbing the stairs to your room  you took off your coat and hat, opening the door you hanged them behind it, and walked over to the desk placing your bag down under it, picking up the clipboard you checked off all the coffee orders and called the local pizza place to pre-booked everyone's dinner for the night, as you walked down the hallway to your shared office with Tony, hanging up the phone you opened the door to the office and saw Tony already working away, placing the coffee cup in front of him you got a nod in thanks turning to the computer and logged in to your account and started to reply to all the emails that Tony has been ignoring for the past few months now, and order all the parts for the new suits he had been building and planning. 

....

Winter had New York in its full grip, the snow was so deep it was hard to walk through it, Peter school was canceled and he hung out at the tower helping you do your orders and other duties for Tony, sending him down to the basement with lunch for Tony, you felt eyes on you looking up to the door you saw Loki standing there holding a smirk on his face. 

"Yes Loki?" You asked as you picked up some notes from your desk and started to file them away.

"Where do you go every weekend?" He asked watching as you stopped dead, he could almost see you trying to think of an answer. 

"Nowhere in particle" you said returning to file the notes away, still feeling his eyes on you, "anything else I can help you with?" You asked with your back to him. 

"Nothing, as of now" he said as he watched you turn and shift awkwardly on your feet before smirking at you and leaving you alone, knowing that he was going to an event that you humans call ice skating but it had your name on it as the star of the show and it was happening the very next day.

Watching Loki walk down the hall you were confused, but after all it was Loki, he was confusing all the time, returning to your seat you got back to writing emails as the rest of the day went by slowly. 

....

Making your way through the snow you passed the brave people being out in the knee-deep snow, pulling your coat closer to you to fend of the wind you turned the corner and saw the building you were after, crossing the road you entered the ice rank and made your way to the changing room, taking off your cold and wet boots and socks you placed them on the drying rack as you changed into your leggings and oversized jumper and removed your boots from your locker, lacing them up before exiting the room and making your way to the ice. 

Placing the iPod dock on the side of the rink you plugged it in and found your training playlist, placing the iPod on the dock you let the music feel the full rink as you took off the guards and stepped on the ice, skating around a few times you built up speed doing a few turns you felt the blood rushing through your veins and how your feet took full control of your body, as you trained, for that evening performance.

....

Pulling open the door Loki walked through it and felt the bite of coldness, looking around he saw he had a full clear view of what these humans called an ice rink, he was currently standing in what was called "the royal box" the whole rink was full of people, turning to the man standing by the door Loki showed him his ticket and followed him walking down the aisle to the front of the box extending his hand to the only empty seat, sitting down Loki ran his eyes round everyone turning he watched the two other dances finishing their routing as the lower door opened and saw you walking towards the rink.

Following the other humans response Loki clapped his hands but watched you, taking off your dressing gown he saw your dark green ice dress and tights, as you placed it on the seat with the guards of your blades, Loki knew you had a secret, always running off at the weekends, but he didn't know it was this, until the kid showed him how to use a computer and google. 

Stepping onto the ice you skated into the middle as the spotlights illuminated you, hearing the whole rink go silent, you breathed deeply a few times as you waited to hear the first piano note of your chosen song, to get the performance started.

**_"I'm trying to hold my breath, Let it stay this way, Can't let this moment end, You set off a dream in me, Getting louder now, Can you hear it echoing?"_ **

Pushing yourself forward as the song started you crossed your feet over each other as you slowly built up the speed you needed to do before your first toe loop jump, using your hands and arms to dance you stretched them out and pulled them back into yourself.

**_"Take my hand, Will you share this with me?, 'Cause darling without you, All the shine of a thousand spotlights, All the stars we steal from the nightsky, Will never be enough"_ **

Making your first jump, you landed and moved right into a spin, coming out of the spin you skated down the rink and took a deep breath and jumped into the air backward performing a Salchow jump. 

**_Never be enough, Towers of gold are still too little, These hands could hold the world but it'll, Never be enough, Never be enough, For me"_ **

Loki's eyes were glued to you, leaning forward he watched you in awe, turning to the people beside him he looked at their faces and saw how you had them too, looking around the whole rink Loki saw you had each and everyone human looking at you, they couldn't pull their eyes away.

**_"Never, never, Never, never, Never, for me, For me"_ **

Turning back to you Loki watched as you in the air again, landing on your back foot, and turning stretching your arm out away from you and turning on the spot, crossing your feet under you making your way to the middle.

**_"Never enough, Never enough, Never enough, For me, For me, For me_ **

Stopping in the middle of the rink you bought your arms into your chest making an X, before reaching them back out, turning yourself in a circle, you lowed yourself to the ice and bought your self back up before skating around the rink again.

**_"All the shine of a thousand spotlights, All the stars we steal from the nightsky, Will never be enough, Never be enough"_ **

The words of the song that was playing reached Loki's ears as he looked around the rink again, turning back to you Loki felt something, in his eyes, but he couldn't turn away from you, you were just too mesmerising for him.

**_"Towers of gold are still too little, These hands could hold the world but it'll, Never be enough, Never be enough, For me"_ **

Gliding along the ice, you reached back with your right arm signal to the backstage assistants you were ready for them to bring down your ending piece, continuing with the dance you used your right toepick and jumped in the air and did a full turn performing a lutz jump, landing on your  right foot you were ready to finish your performance.

**_"Never, never, Never, never, Never, for me, For me"_ **

Hearing the end of the song coming up you took one last deep breath and looked to the hoop being lowered, you had never managed to successfully jump through it and land in training, but tonight was the night you were just going to go for it. 

**_"Never enough, Never, never, Never enough, Never, never"_ **

Skating towards the hoop it was in the right place, all you had to do was jump through it and land, getting near you jumping location you held your breath and closed your eyes for a spilt second as you jumped. 

**_"Never enough, For me, For me, For me, For me"_ **

Hearing the loud cheers you opened your eyes and relished the breath you were holding you had made it through and landed, taking your bow you watched as the whole ice rink were on their feet and throwing roses down to the rink, bowing in each and every way you picked up a few of the roses and skated to the side for your dressing grown.

As the lights of the rink returned Loki stood with the others and clapped his hands, watching people throwing flowers down at you for the first time in his life after finding out about his true self, the ice didn't scare him, he didn't see monsters, he only saw you, and the beauty of the ice, feeling a nudge Loki looked at the woman next to him, she was holding out a piece of cloth with a small smile on her face, it was only then Loki released the feeling he had felt, you had reduced the god of mischief to tears.  


End file.
